Sudzy Ass
The first time... 06:11:07 : hes already told me hes not gonna even try to get in her pants till shes 18 06:11:11 : good,. 06:11:15 : because he wouldnt last in prision 06:11:17 : XD 06:11:20 : Lawl 06:11:30 : ironically enough 06:11:31 : When people ask you what you've done to get in prison 06:11:32 : DO NOT 06:11:33 : say rape 06:11:38 : http://www.ustream.tv/channel/enginn-ghrb 06:11:38 : http://www.ustream.tv/channel/enginn-ghrb 06:11:38 : http://www.ustream.tv/channel/enginn-ghrb 06:11:39 : hes the one added on FB thats in a bear suit 06:11:40 : XD 06:11:44 : join please 06:11:44 : http://www.ustream.tv/channel/enginn-ghrb 06:11:45 : YOU WILL NEVER HEAR YOUR FARTS AGAIN 06:11:49 : blimey 06:11:52 : XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 06:11:54 : O______o 06:11:57 : dont yell rape 06:11:59 : no one will hear 06:12:00 : or help 06:12:05 : instead...to get peoples attention 06:12:06 : They'll join in n_ 06:12:07 : OMG IM CHOKING ON POPCORN 06:12:09 : yell....FLOPPY DICK! 06:12:19 : everyone will be like...wtf 06:12:29 : YOU WILL BE REGULAR FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE 06:12:41 : EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA WILL BE AS EASY AS SHIT 06:12:48 : soap on a rope, a prison inmate's best friend! ;D 06:12:58 : O_o 06:13:04 : they should lrn2use liquid 06:13:09 : no nick 6:13:16 : They'll rape you without lube D.<<<<<<<<<<<<<< ;<<< ; 06:13:17 : cuz then they might use it as lube 06:13:18 : D: 06:13:25 : lol 06:13:29 : why do you have suds in your ass 06:13:33 : idk you guess... 06:13:34 : T_T 06:13:36 : bad thoughts 06:13:40 : Lawl 06:13:47 : sudzy ass 06:13:54 : STOP D: 06:13:57 : XD 06:13:58 : funnyt 06:14:01 : say that out loud 06:14:03 : You'll be regular for the rest of your life n____ 06:14:04 : it made me lawl '06:14:04 : gor and az and nick.. if you absolutly had to give 2 more ppl hop... who would itbe ?' ' 06:14:09 : um 06:14:10 : O_o 06:14:12 : no one. 06:14:13 : lol 06:14:17 : D. 06:14:24 : well 06:14:25 : idunno, we have enough as is D: 06:14:25 : Kanta 06:14:32 : i knmow.. just saying lol 06:14:33 : Kantatzu has been here for awhile 06:14:34 : .D 06:14:35 : nevemind 06:14:35 : knoq* 06:14:36 : so if i had too 06:14:38 : lags me too much 06:14:38 : wow 06:14:39 : LOL 06:14:41 : Kanta would be my choice. 06:14:43 : hmm, kanta and................. 06:14:47 : know* XD 06:14:47 : easta? 06:14:48 : lol 06:14:48 : .D .D 06:14:48 : XD 06:14:53 : LAWL 06:14:54 : who comes here a bit and is trusty o_o 06:14:58 : sudzy ass. 06:14:59 : lol 06:15:07 : lawlawl 06:15:12 : I did say that out loud 06:15:14 : noone else i can think of atm D: 06:15:18 : yeah 06:15:19 : It made me giggle 06:15:22 : lol 06:15:24 : sounds good to me XD 06:15:24 : inorite 06:15:25 : lol 06:15:27 : O_o 06:15:37 : sudzy ass. 06:15:38 : lo 06:15:39 : XD 06:15:41 : >_< 06:15:48 : lolololololol 06:15:58 : visualizing that, and saying it out loud. 06:16:00 : Oh lawdy 06:16:00 : i keep picturing a dude farting and having bubbles shoot out his ass at high velocity 06:16:06 : His ass-at. 06:16:06 : LOL! 06:16:07 : rofl 06:16:08 : ROFL 06:16:09 : LMAO 06:16:11 : XDDDDDDD 06:16:14 : sudzy ass. 06:16:19 : T_____________________T 06:16:25 : lemme ask you this 06:16:33 : why ... in the hell ... do you picture that 06:16:55 : i have an unneccessarily active imagination that pictures everything it hears 06:16:55 : MUDKIP USE BUBBLE BEAM ''*sudzy ass*'' 06:17:00 : What does the dude look liek? .o 06:17:11 : larry the cable guy 06:17:11 : XD 06:17:13 : D: 06:17:18 : OH GOD DAMN YOU 06:17:22 : T_____________________________________T 06:17:22 : Wowsers. 06:17:22 : XDDDD 06:17:23 : inb4 Powerthirst dude 06:17:28 : LAWL 06:17:31 : XDD 06:17:33 : i cant sto plaughing 06:17:34 : XD 06:17:38 : ;____________________________________________________________; 06:17:53 : D: 06:17:53 : ''sudzy ass larry the cable guy.'' 06:17:57 : OR HOW ABOUT THIS DUDE 06:17:57 : http://beerinfood.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/extreme_muscle_man1.jpg 06:18:00 : ._. 06:18:04 : XD 06:18:07 : ... 06:18:13 : kanta i fucking hate you >.< 06:18:15 : iom crying im laughing so hard 06:18:16 : lol 06:18:19 : n__ 06:18:20 : shit... i'm fucked up D: 06:18:23 : lol 06:18:24 : XDDDD 06:18:27 : lordy 06:18:27 : O_o 06:18:30 : lol ck 06:18:30 : XD 06:18:31 : you ok CK lol 06:18:36 : o___ 06:18:46 : yeah lol.. i think my typing might stop here lawl 06:18:49 : hey.. 06:18:51 : andrew 06:18:56 : sudzy ass. oshi-- It strikes back that same fateful day... '''17:40:38 : Gor, I think I sent you like 5 notes but misspelled your name' 17:40:43 : And then I copypasta'd 17:40:48 : So I'm stuck with no notes ;__ 17:41:24 : how do you think you mis spelled it? 17:41:25 : D: 17:41:32 : Iunno 17:41:44 : What's the most commonly misspelled bastardization of your name? D. 17:41:48 : uhh 17:41:53 : big sentence o____ 17:41:58 : well to people that dont know me 17:42:01 : garlic -_- 17:42:16 : lawlawl 17:42:17 : Umm 17:42:19 : hmm 17:42:21 : grolock? 17:42:21 : D: 17:42:22 : Happy new year, everyone 17:42:30 : Probably 17:42:32 : You too .D 17:42:32 : ''FROLOCK D:<'' 17:42:42 : \DD 17:42:45 : nope... 17:42:46 : no notes 17:42:48 : everyone still have all their fingers? 17:42:49 : try again D: 17:42:54 : Gorlock 316? 17:42:59 : I would'''n't '''be that dumb though D. 17:43:10 : nope 17:43:10 : Did you ever get notes from me? 17:43:11 : >_< 17:43:19 : no 17:43:21 : I remember leaving you 5 PINGAS FANG notes 17:43:23 : lawl 17:43:23 : i got one note from tr 17:43:24 : .s CosmoKramer420 17:43:24 : saying 17:43:25 : CosmoKramer420 was last seen December 31, 2009, 11:41 pm saying " ha XD" 17:43:27 : sudzy ass 17:43:28 : -_- 17:43:31 : lawl 17:43:36 : hmm 17:43:39 : gorlcok? 17:43:41 : Lawl, cok 17:43:46 : gorlcok316 17:43:53 : fial 17:43:55 : fail 17:44:06 : fial 17:44:12 : Appropriate fail word is appropriate 17:44:16 : <_ 17:44:21 : girlcock316 17:44:21 : and no 17:44:21 : lol 17:44:22 : >_< 17:44:26 : HAHAHA 17:44:30 : zylche, you man the tractor beam, i'll pump the cows full of human sewage 17:44:35 : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 17:44:40 : <.< 17:44:44 : ...wat 17:44:48 : girlcock likes the sudzy ass? 17:44:54 : \DDD 17:44:54 : T_T 17:45:07 : Say THAT out loud 17:45:29 : sudzy ass, the first wr meme of 2010 D: 17:45:50 : inb4 this haunts me for way too long Probably every single time afterwards ever 17:44:48 : sudzy ass 17:44:54 : T_______________T